El nacimiento de un soldado
by neri09
Summary: Los motivos para que mis padres se enamoraran, Los motivos por los cuales nací, Los motivos que me dio ese extraño para vivir mi vida, Fueron quizás los motivos por el cual estoy sonriendo ahora...


¡Tercera convocatoria de fanfic de Shingeki no Heichou! Edición desafío total~

Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".

Tema núm. 174: Motivos

Pareja: LeviHan

Los personajes Hanji Zoe, Levi Ackerman, Erwin Smith le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

El personaje Isaac Ackerman le pertenece a neri09, ósea a mí.

 **El nacimiento de un soldado**

Los pasos que daba resonaban en el pasillo más fuerte que nunca, Erwin me había llamado para atender un asunto que me involucraba. Abrí la puerta y él se encontraba sentado en su escritorio.

-Levi -Me dijo Erwin mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza- Dime, ¿tu alguna vez has sentido atracción por alguna mujer?-

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando Erwin? –no podría ser una broma estando tan serio.

-Tratare de explicarlo lo más rápido y claro posible, así que escucha, hay ciertas personas importantes que quieren ver descendencia del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad; Para el cuerpo de investigación que depende de los impuestos de la gente del pueblo, es necesario que la mayoría este satisfecho con nosotros, porque de lo contrario, no podríamos salir de las murallas, ¿lo entiendes Levi?, no es un capricho mío, es algo necesario, si tu murieras, la gente necesitaría alguien capaz de tomar tu lugar…-

-Ya hay soldados que podrían llegar a superarme –interrumpí.

-Yo lo sé, pero no están seguros de que puedan durar más de 3 veces en una expedición fuera de las murallas –comento Erwin insistente –encuentra a una buena pretendiente, damos la noticia, y dejas un bebe antes de irnos de expedición, es la mejor decisión Levi –estrelle la puerta mientras Erwin decía mi nombre.

Furioso por la estúpida decisión de la gente, no podía pensar y sin darme cuenta me había topado con la espalda de Hanji.

-Oh Levi, ten más cuidado ¿quieres?, tengo papeles importantes aquí, no necesito que alguien los tire –Me dijo mientras que acomodaba una y otra vez los papeles como si se tratara de un bebe.

-Hey, Hanji… ¿podemos hablar? –Me vio curiosa –en privado –termine.

-¿Ah? Claro –Con su respuesta, nos dirigimos a la habitación más cercana, asegurándome que no hubiera nadie.

-¿De qué quieres hablarme Levi? –dijo mientras tomaba una silla.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido con tus investigaciones? –tenía que distraerme de algún modo, y esa sería la única forma.

-¿Realmente querías oírme hablar en privado Levi?, te conozco de años, no me engañas, pero si no quieres hablarme de lo que te pasa es porque realmente no lo quieres hablar ¿verdad? –realmente esa cuatro ojos me conoce.

-…-no podía contestar nada, ella suspiro y empezó a hablar de sus investigaciones hasta que no pudo más.

-…sabes, no me sorprendería que algún día podamos salir de estos muros, aun si todo el mundo está en nuestra contra, estoy segura de que saldremos de estas jaulas, y si no, moriremos en el intento –con eso me miro a los ojos y me sonrió, sentí como recorría un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo.

-…Hanji –dije en un tono seco.

-Dime –dijo esperando palabras a las que estaba acostumbrada oír.

-No deberías morir allá afuera, al menos no sin haberte bañado antes alguna vez –

-Jajaja, lo tomare en cuenta, pero me sorprende un poco que te preocupes por mí, no será que…-hiso una terrible pausa.

-¿Qué ibas a decir cuatro ojos? –de alguna manera tenía una idea de lo que quería decir.

-No es nada –dijo mientras sonreía.

-Se lo que quieres decir –tenía que decírselo.

-Jaja, bien entonces dilo tú, será mejor escucharlo de ti.-

-Estoy enamorado de ti –sus ojos se agrandaron a través de los cristales de sus gafas.

-¡¿Qué!? ¿Es… es una broma?, quizás estas ebrio, primero quieres escuchar mis investigaciones y después dices que te preocupas por mí, definitivamente las "grandes" ideas no pueden caber en ese cuerpo tuyo… -trataba de sonreír lo más que podía, aun así no pudo ocultar que estaba nerviosa.

-Erwin me dijo, que las gentes del pueblo quieren ver descendencia mía…-hice una pausa para acomodar mis ideas.

-Yo no le podría confiar a alguna desconocida mi propia sangre, y si yo llegase a morir, necesito a alguien que lo eduque por mí, y no podría ser cualquiera…Hanji –la mire a los ojos.

-Levi…-Me devolvió la mirada y me sentí aliviado, entonces empezó a hablar-yo quisiera ver el nacimiento de tu hijo…buena suerte-Hanji salió de la habitación y sentí como si me apretaran el corazón, solo podía ver cómo había sido rechazado por la única persona en que confiaba…

 _(Ver. Hanji)_

Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que por un momento pensé que vomitaría, perdóname Levi, ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Si correspondía tus sentimientos, ¿Qué era lo que pasaría conmigo?

Si yo fuera la persona que diera a luz a tu hijo, ¿Qué pasaría después? Obviamente, no podría seguir en el cuerpo de investigación, tendría que cuidar al bebe, encargarme de la casa, y esperar tu llegada, si eso pasara, realmente no podría morir allá afuera, estaría atrapada en estas paredes hasta que quizás algún día, el niño se convierta en soldado. Pero hasta entonces ¿Qué sería de mí?

Lagrimas tan amargas como el café rozaron mi piel, era tan injusto…

-Yo, lo lamento Levi.-

 _(Ver. Levi)_

-Erwin –al día siguiente me dirigí a conversar con Erwin, estaba (como de costumbre) en su escritorio.

-Ella me rechazo –dije mientras mis ojos se humedecían, quizás esas lagrimas que pretendían salir no eran por el rechazo, si no por el destino cruel que nos tocaba, nunca podríamos ver la escena de una familia, o quedarnos en casa sin preocupaciones, salir al maravilloso mundo que nos tocaba, sin miedo; hasta ese momento, me di cuenta de que era algo imposible de alcanzar…

El sol se empezaba a ocultar, el oleaje de las capas de héroes se veían con más esperanza que de costumbre. Faltaban solo unas semanas para la nueva expedición y no había visto a la castaña desde hace 1 mes, entonces esos tristes ojos cafés que miraban hacia el cielo me conmovieron.

Me acerque y ella no me miro ni en un solo momento.

-Levi, mira, el cielo es tan…hermoso, es algo que todas las personas tienen derecho a ver y a disfrutar, pero, no me conformo solo con ver el cielo de estos muros ¿sabes? –mientras Hanji hablaba note que tenía la mano derecha en el vientre, entonces volteo a verme y siguió hablando.

-Levi, si yo tuviera la oportunidad de convertirme en la madre de tu hijo, sería feliz por supuesto-sonrió-sin embargo, no es mi sueño, yo quiero salir de estos muros, descubrir la verdad, ser libre…y por eso ya no sé qué hacer.- termino y miro fijamente el suelo.

-Hanji –tome su rostro delicadamente mientras que sus lágrimas caían hasta el suelo –a veces es mejor no saber qué hacer, por eso, está bien que te sientas así ahora, pero seca esas lágrimas, eso me recuerda que no puedo protegerte de todo, eso me hace sentir impotente ¿Qué puedo ser yo, si no consigo proteger a la persona que amo? –me agradeció con la mirada, seco sus lágrimas y pronuncio: -seguramente el mayor idiota de todos, pero más idiota la que deja que la persona que ama se sienta impotente.-Entonces recordé porque la amaba, una sonrisa salió de mi boca.

-Hanji, cásate conmigo- tomo mis manos que aún se encontraban en sus cachetes, me miro a los ojos para quedar convencida de lo que me iba a decir…

-Por supuesto-

 _-Entonces en ese momento, por muy minúsculo que haya sido, el tiempo de detuvo-_

La boda fue pura cortesía, solo se invitó a la gente de conveniencia y de altos rangos. Se nos permitió casarnos en el distrito Mitras, y ahí mismo la reina nos dio sus bendiciones.

Pero aunque todo fue muy breve, será algo que recordare con mucho afecto, Hanji llevaba un vestido de encaje que le cubría el cuello, una faja blanca de seda, y una falda que dejaba ver sus zapatos del mismo tono, su velo tenia flores bordadas en la parte de la cabeza y al final de toda la tela, ella no usaba mucho maquillaje y por eso se veía aún más exquisita, su fleco iba de un lado de la cabeza hacia el otro con finos caireles, y el resto de su cabello en una coleta con ondulaciones y un broche de flores que los sujetaba.

Se notaba a distancia que estaba nerviosa, y quedaba poco para que se cayera en el altar.

 _(ver. Hanji)_

La faja que me colocaron las costureras estaba tan ajustada que no podía ni decir los votos matrimoniales, sin embargo Levi estaba (como siempre) tan sereno que pude estar tranquila hasta que la boda termino. El traía un esmoquin negro que le quedaba muy bien, su cabello estaba peinado hacia tras (al menos la mayoría, ya que tenía un mechón como copete) y aunque casi no se notaba, traía zapatos con tacón y lo pudo disimular tan bien que nadie se dio cuenta de sus tacos. Por mi parte, para gusto de la gente y no vernos tan bizarros, no pude usar tacones y me dieron zapatillas de piso, ahora Levi y yo mediamos casi lo mismo (creo que estuvimos de acuerdo los dos que eso fue bizarro para nosotros).

 _(Ver. Levi)_

Pero a pesar de que éramos nosotros, me sentía diferente a mí mismo, como si pudiera ser una persona normal, común y corriente, sentí una emoción que no podía describir, hasta que tope miradas con Erwin, quien estaba muy cerca de nosotros. Entonces lo recordé:

 _Este mundo es_ _hermoso, pero también muy cruel._

Aquel niño que nacería le tocaba vivir una vida bajo presiones, esperando a que se convirtiera en un gran soldado como su padre, o aún mejor. Le tocaba vivir así, pero aun así, era muy vida suya, y solo por eso ya por eso el niño era bastante genial y no tenía que demostrar nada a nadie. Espero que solo algún día quizás, él pueda entender eso, solo entonces él será capaz de superarme.

Entonces la boda termino.

Las semanas pasaron y yo me iba a ir a la expedición sin Hanji.

-Levi…-estábamos rodeados de soldados a punto de salir a expedición, era nuestra despedida.-regresa con vida, por los dos-dijo Hanji aferrándose a mi brazo y a su vientre, en el cual un nuevo soldado nacería.

-Lo hare, es una promesa-ella sonrió, y las campanas empezaron a sonar, era hora de irnos…

 _Lo prometo…_

 _(ver. Hanji)_

Pasaron ya bastantes horas desde que salieron, esperar su regreso, estar en casa, ser una mujer de hogar, eran precios que había que pagar. Estar en esta posición, era _doloroso._ Y cuando fue momento de su regreso él estaba ahí, _como siempre_. De algún modo aliviados, regresamos a nuestro hogar. Esta era mi nueva vida, hasta que el niño naciera y pudiera convertirse en un soldado…

 _ **Cinco años después…**_

Mi padre se quedó toda una semana en nuestra casa, (algo bastante extraño por su trabajo) eso alegro mucho a mi madre. Yo, por mi parte, estaba algo feliz, sin embargo cuando me encontraba cerca de él, no me toma mucho en cuenta. Entonces siempre me dirigía con mi madre (como era costumbre) adoraba escuchar sus pláticas acerca del mundo exterior, titanes y soldados.

-Cuando seas grande, serás alguien tan genial como los soldados del cuerpo de investigación, serás fuerte, y llevaras a la humanidad, a la libertad…-solía decirme mi madre. Entonces esa misma semana, cuando iba a cumplir los cinco años, lo escuche:

-Erwin, déjame participar, ya fueron cinco años ¡ya no lo soporto!, quiero regresar al cuerpo de investigación -era mi madre hablando con el señor Smith en la entrada. Era una casa amplia, y algo retirada de las demás vecindades, y tenía un amplio jardín, así que ellos tenían la libertad de elevar la voz todo lo que quisieran.

-Lo prometiste Hanji, cuidarías al niño hasta que pueda convertirse en un soldado, esa fue tu palabra –dijo Smith.

-Lo sé, pero realmente quiero participar, me entere que estos años han sido clave, yo quiero estar presente de ahora en adelante, no puedo perder más tiempo –ellos no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿Entonces Isaac te hace perder el tiempo? Tengo que irme, Hanji, no puedes volver al cuerpo de investigación, fin de la discusión –Smith tomo su abrigo y se fue sin decir más.

Mi madre estaba furiosa, y aun sin darse cuenta de mi presencia se fue directo al jardín. Creí que sería bueno hablar con ella, ya que de lo que hablaron, no entendía mucho, pero algunas cosas comenzaron a tener sentido. Fui directo a donde se encontraba ella. Sentada bajo un árbol, con la cabeza viendo hacia abajo, aun furiosa. Corrí hacia ella intentando animarla. Se me quedo viendo como si fuera un bicho raro, y cuando estaba más cerca me bofeteo.

Su golpe fue tan doloroso, que me saco sangre de la nariz, sin embargo aun así, no pude llorar, ella era la que estaba llorando.

-Si no hubieras nacido, yo tendría mi vida como antes –no pude decir nada y ella salió de mi vista aun con lágrimas en el rostro. Me limpie la sangre y me quede en jardín sin hacer nada más que cuestionarme mi corta vida. Sus palabras me dolieron más que la bofetada que me dio y aún más que otras cosas seguramente.

No cruzamos ninguna palabra en todo el día, ni al día siguiente, y el día después de ese. Ella no se iba a disculpar y yo no la iba a perdonar.

Un día mientras me encontraba en el jardín, un viajero se había perdido y se acercó a mí para pedir ayuda.

-Oye niño, ¿podrías decirme donde queda el distrito Yarckel? –a pesar del calor del verano, ese viajero estaba cubierto de mantas de diferentes tonalidades, un gorro y una bufanda. Ni siquiera pude saber si era un chico o una chica, pero no media más de 1.50.

-Solo tiene que volver al camino y avanzar hasta ver de nuevo una aldea, ahí le darán más información para pasar al distrito Yarckel –dije sin esperar nada más.

-Gracias, eres muy amable, no pensé que un niño pudiera saber un distrito más del que vive, tus padres deben de estar orgullosos de ti, al menos tú no tienes que ir de distrito en distrito esperando una pacífica vida –pronuncio el extraño.

Fue entonces en que lo mire a los ojos y llore pronunciadamente, inclusive se me salía el moco. El extraño solo saco un pañuelo y me empezó a quitar las lágrimas. Aun separados por la cerca del jardín, al ser tan amable lo deje pasar. Mis padres siempre me decían que no debía pasar a los extraños a la casa, o hablar con ellos, pero de algún modo, podía confiar en ese extraño. Le confesé lo que había ocurrido con mi madre.

-Sabes pequeño –me empezó a decir- una vez me dijo hace mucho tiempo una persona que viviera mi vida, y que la viviera con mucha honra, porque; por el simple hecho de haber nacido ya eres demasiado perfecto y no le necesitas demostrar nada a nadie, más que a ti mismo, si quieres ser un soldado está bien, pero eso tiene que salir de ti, pero por ahora eres un niño, debes actuar como tal, consigue amigos y sal a jugar, eso estaría bien, en un mundo cruel como este, es bueno dejar las cosas tristes a un lado –con todo esto (la verdad fue muy confuso, pero entendí algo)el extraño se alejó y se despido con una sonrisa tan radiante que sería una lástima si fuera un chico.

Me sonroje.

Ya era hora de cenar y estaba toda mi familia reunida, así que quizás algo bueno podía suceder.

Los motivos para que mis padres se enamoraran,

Los motivos por los cuales nací,

Los motivos que me dio ese extraño para vivir mi vida,

Fueron quizás los motivos por el cual estoy sonriendo ahora.

 _Por el motivo que estoy aquí, ya soy extraordinariamente feliz, aun en este mundo cruel._

FIN

Fue muy largo, lo siento ;w; pero realmente quería poner la parte del extraño viajero, sobre la boda…tenía pensado hacer algo más largo, algo mucho más acaramelado, con caballos inclusive, muy tipo princesa Disney, pero después volví a la tierra y me dije eso no es para nada el estilo de Levi ni del Hanji, entonces pensé en hacerlo más sencillo y ese fue el resultado.

Quizás no les agrade que meta más personajes de los que son de Snk, pero me pareció interesante escribir de como seria si existiera una persona en esa posición, pues ser hijo del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y la genial Hanji (xD) debe ser muy pesado. Sobre el viajero, bueno tengo planes para él/ella, y me estoy dando gusto haciendo un manga sobre Snk con personajes como Isaac que son después de los personajes originales, también he pensado en que si a la gente le gusta mi idea, para hacerlo más atractivo mandaran sus oc, haciendo una participación especial en la historia, pero bueno ya me salí de tema n.n/

Espero que les haya gustado, se hayan entrenido, y espero sus comentarios 3

Neri09


End file.
